poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeat Eggman
Eggman: Quite a Chicken that Duck, running off with that bunny without even saying goodbye. Ace: Run of where? Tell me? Where did he go! Eggman: To the Ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Black Doom usually live. But you cannot leave with him. They saw Tail tied up Ace: Tails! Eggman: Unless you gonna leave you're Friends behind. Ace: (Sigh) The Heartless has surrounded them Eggman: Hand over the Sword and I'll spare you're lives. If you don't the Heartless will Eliminated you. So which will it be? Your Sword or the Plank? Then he saw the Crocodile with a Tick tock clock Eggman: Oh, no! That Crocodile wants to eat me! Oh no, you two. He wants me to be his Lunch! I can't stay here! Go away! Oh, I have to stay in my room! Grounder! Scratcher! You'll take care of it! Ace is going to walk the Plank to the Crocodile Sonic: Fly, Ace! Just believe and you can do it. He jump and he fly and Sonic save Tails Tails: Thank you, Sonic! Ace: Thanks, Sonic. Sonic: Hey, don't mention it. And beside, you didn't think that I'd leave you and Tails behind did ya? They are fighting the Heartless and they went to Eggman Cabin Sonic: Wait! I got an Idea. He knock the door Eggman: Is that you, Scratcher? Grounder? Did you finish them off? Sonic: (speak like Grounder) Yes, Eggman. They've all been thrown overboard, every last one of them. Eggman left the cabin and Sonic is behind him and he stab him in the Bottom Eggman: (Scream) Sonic? Blast you? Sonic: Ready to make a Splash, Egghead? Now it's your turn to walk the Plank. They are fighting Eggman and they throw him to the sea and the Crocodile is chasing him Eggman: I hate that Hedgehog! Ace found a Report from Mephiles and he look at the Sky Wile: Well, Lexi didn't wake up. So maybe she lost her? Daffy: Shh.. Wile: (Gulp) Sonic: Ace? Ace: I still can't believe.... I really flew! Wait til I tell Lexi! I wonder she'll believe me? Problem zero. Sonic: Hey. You can bring her to Mobius someday. Then she can try herself. Ace: If you believe anythingnis possible? I'll find Lexi. So much I want to tell her about Adventures, about Robots and anything else that happen. Then Tails shows up Tail: Sonic, there's something strange happen in Acorn Kingdom. Sonic: What do you mean? That there's something strange in Acorn Kingdom? Tail: Yes. The Clock Tower is acting strange. Sonic: All right. Let's go then. They went to Acorn Kingdom and then they saw a Symbol and Ace aim his Sword to the Symbol and he got it Memories Duck: Hey, Ace. Ace: Yeah? Duck: When we grow up, let's go see some galaxy. We'll go on for adventues, not this kid stuff! Ace: Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? I heard that our parents is moving away from Acmetropolis? They said that they want move to a peaceful place. They all left the Secret Place except Tech and Duck they look at the Door that has a Symbol Back to the Present Meanwhile Duck: (Panting) Black Doom: It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a ship. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart. They heard a noise Black Doom: An Uninvited Guest. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his world, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power. Duck: I already have a power. Black Doom: But I will give you a new one. Duck: A new one? Black: Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential. He is Glowing Back to our Heroes Amy: Sonic. Are you going to leave now? Sonic: Yeah. But don't worry, I'll be here soon. Tell you what, I'll take you to a Tropical Island. They watching them Daffy: (Laughing) They look at him and he shut his beak Sonic: Oh, boy. Looks like Tails just wants to come with you. Do me a favor, look after him for me, okay? Ace: Um. Sure. They left with Tails